moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Gamgarr Skullsplinter
=Appearance= Given the years he's spent toiling to assist his clan, it's no wonder that his hair has gone white. Like many Orcs, when encountered he has been out, and the hair is usually streaked with dirt, as are the lines of his face. Those years in harsh climes have weathered him, as his skin is tough and leathery. Despite his age, he does not seem to be so old as to be unable to fight. He maintains the physique of a warrior. When out of combat, Gamgarr wears the traditional Orc furs and leathers. =History= Born the son of Bonechewer Chieftan Hurkan Skullsplinter, Gamgarr grew up nurturing the same bloodlust as his brothers. When he was old enough to begin training for the inevitable combat with the other Clans, he gravitated toward a pair of axes. His skill with axes was unparalleled in combat, a racial trait of Orcs that seemed exponentially enhanced in his own hands. He spent his childhood and his adolescence learning to survive and to fight, consuming the bodies of the fallen in the traditional Bonechewer modus from the tender age of six. As the son of a Chieftan, it only seemed natural that he would be the next to rise after his father, an even more wily and cunning foe than the youthful Gamgarr. He would have the weight, the burden of carrying the entire Clan to great honor and many victories. The Dark Portal Opens The Legion came silently, as though a fog settled that choked the vision of the ruling elders, the Shaman. They tricked and persuaded these leaders of the orcs, slowly twisting their minds and converting them, making them the first Orc Warlocks. As the Warlocks melded and shaped the various Clans, forging them into the unbreakable Horde for the impending invasion into Azeroth, Gamgarr prepared himself for combat. He had fully intended to serve from the beginning, and enlisted a large contingent of his Clan's warriors to come with him for the battle on the new world. He saw it only as an opportunity to earn the respect he'd need to lead his people in the future, and like many others did not question how the Warlocks had come to be, nor how they had attained such knowledge or power. Among the first of the troops to march into the Black Morass, the Bonechewer Expedition began to cut a bloody swath equal to the other Clans through the Eastern Kingdoms. With the myriad successes of the Old Horde stacking up, it seemed that total victory was within their grasp. Stormwind Keep Unprepared for the sort of counteroffensive the Humans would be able to mount, the Orcs attacked with no notions of strategy and a fatal overconfidence. The Humans would prove ready for the challenge, however. Routed securely at the battle of Stormwind Keep, the Orc forces were decimated. The Bonechewers fell under relentless attack, pushed back continuously by Human forces. The Bonechewer numbers thinning, Gamgarr became desperate to save the lives of his people and used geographical information to his advantage, absconding into the Deadwind Pass. There, Gamgarr oversaw the organization of the Bonechewer's remaining resources to form an outpost, hidden from sight beneath the craggy overhangs and high mountains of the pass. As the Bonechewer Orcs began to recover their strength, Gamgarr vowed that he would return an equally vicious blow to the Alliance. Axegrinder Hold Establishing the moderate outpost of Axegrinder Hold, Gamgarr was cut off from information from the rest of the Horde. He organized a handful of spies and rogues to patrol constantly. After a matter of days, reports began to return with ill tidings. The Horde had been fought all the way back to the Dark Portal and seemed to be on its last legs. Arming himself and his troops as fast as he could muster them, he rode for the Blasted Lands, leaving Axegrinder Hold empty and barren. Despite riding their worgs, Gamgarr and his Bonechewers only arrived with enough time to witness the collapse of the Dark Portal. Stunned, he waited and watched for hours before the Bonechewers returned to Axegrinder Hold, beginning to fortify the outpost for extended stay in the Eastern Kingdoms. 20 Years of Silence As the world moved along, the Bonechewers of Azeroth remained in seclusion, Gamgarr creating a self-imposed exile for his shame in being unable to assist during a pivotal battle for the future of the Old Horde. The Third War came and went without a single word entering or leaving the Hold. During this time, Gamgarr became the Orc most recognize him as today. His leadership caused the Axegrinder Hold to grow, flourishing despite the nigh-depression. Dedication to his people was all that kept him going. It would not be until after the defeat of Kel'Thuzad in Naxxramas that Gamgarr would make his return. By sheer fortune, he had been hunting for crocolisk meat and had come upon a crocolisk about to ambush an Orc. With little time left to him to observe the situation, and believing the Orc to be from his own Clan, he fell upon the titanic crocolisk bare-handed and a lengthy battle ensued. Close to the Stonard compound, other Orcs were alerted to the battle, and gathered to watch the quick struggle with Gamgarr finally standing as the weary victor. Taken in to Stonard for his timely assistance, Gamgarr related the story of his life to a surprised Dispatch Commander. It was then that Gamgarr learned of the New Horde, and the Warchief Thrall, Son of Durotan, which gave him hope that he could redeem himself, and secure a place in history for his people. Bonechewer Allegiance Traveling to Orgrimmar, Gamgarr sought a private meeting with the Warchief Thrall to discuss the future of his Clan and the current state of the world. After two days of discussion between Thrall, Vol'jin and Gamgarr, the Bonechewers of Azeroth officially joined the New Horde. Gamgarr himself has chosen to aid the various outposts in Azeroth, strengthening their positions before he makes the final venture into Hellfire Peninsula with his Clan, intending to capture Hellfire Citadel for the Bonechewer Clan, having no compunctions about the annihilation of the Fel Horde. At the same time, Gamgarr has begun his work to prepare for his long-standing urge to unleash his retaliatory strike at the Alliance which shamed him so long ago. =Present Day= Gamgarr has since been invited to spend time amongst the members of House Diel after meeting one of the members, a Blood Elven Paladin. Introduced to the members of the House, he took his time getting to know them, and is still a bit of an unknown entity to a fair share yet. However, he met a mage named Vhy'athiel Auvrea'neldth. They came to know each other quickly, Gamgarr growing fond of her within days. It would not be long before he wrote her, asking her to meet him on the eastern coast of Eversong, north of the defunct school for arcanists. There he proposed to her, and to his great pleasure she accepted. =Events= In order to strike back at the Alliance for his defeat during the First War, Gamgarr has chosen to organize a series of strikes against their strongest bases on Azeroth in the event To Arms!. Due to a lack of interest on behalf of the Event Organizer and participants alike, this Event has been cancelled. Category:Horde Category:Horde Warrior Category:Orc